Matchbook Romance
by CaramelAriana
Summary: A series of 1x2 drabbles inspired by songs from the band Matchbook Romance.
1. The Greatest Fall

Song Title: "The Greatest Fall (Of All Time)" by Matchbook Romance

Pairing(s): 1xR, 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters or any of the songs by Matchbook Romance.

xxxxxx

They had tried. Everyone said they were a perfect match. No one witnessed what went on behind closed curtains. Yes, they had loved each other, but that's not always enough. She couldn't understand why he didn't want to accept all the glory of saving the world. She wouldn't understand that he wanted a quiet life. No matter how great they seemed together, it just couldn't work. Heero wanted to keep trying, Relena was sick of failing.

When everything fell apart, Heero just wanted to be alone. He didn't want to have to face the world ever again. Then Duo had come and tried to pick Heero back up. For once, Heero let him. Having Duo was almost like having Relena again, if only because he had someone to hold. But Duo was a smart man, and he knew he was being used as a replacement. When it got too much he would seek comfort elsewhere. Heero let him.

xxxxxx

A/N: Since I've already had a story deleted for being a songfic, I'm not going to post the lyrics with these drabbles. If you'd like to have the lyrics let me know and I'll email them to you.


	2. If All Else Fails

Song Title: "If All Else Fails" by Matchbook Romance

Pairing(s): 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters or any of the songs by Matchbook Romance.

Heero's favorite moments with Duo were right after they had made love. Duo would fall asleep and Heero would stay up to watch him. When he slept, Duo's mask melted away completely. His face was framed by long chestnut locks. He looked so peaceful, and Heero felt that life was beautiful. In that moment everything was perfect.

Things weren't always perfect when they were both awake. They fought a lot. Well, Duo yelled and Heero ignored him. Their friends had warned them that their personalities would clash. But Heero knew that he would never give this up, no matter how many things went wrong. If all else failed, he would have these perfect moments to fall back on.

A/N: Since I've already had a story deleted for being a songfic, I'm not going to post the lyrics with these drabbles. If you'd like to have the lyrics let me know and I'll email them to you.


	3. Liars&Lovers

Song Title: "Liars & Lovers" by Matchbook Romance

Pairing(s): 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters or any of the songs by Matchbook Romance.

Heero glared at the front door as if it was to blame. This was always how it was. They would fight, Heero would say something stupid, and Duo would leave. It wasn't his fault. Duo could say some pretty nasty things, and he never lied, so Heero knew they were always true. But Heero never had a good enough response. So he always made something up that he knew would anger the other man. Too bad he never knew when to stop.

Duo glared at the road from behind the wheel. He was sick of fighting every single day. Almost every night he'd have to leave the house just to get away. He knew if he didn't leave one of them would do something much more regrettable than the stupid things he said to one another. He didn't understand how it happened. How every time they could apologize and then go right back to fighting.

He clutched his phone in his hand. Usually he'd call Quatre and his friend would try to reason with him and call him down. Every now and then Duo would drive to his house. Quatre would call Heero because Duo was too angry to talk to him. He knew their relationship was putting a lot of strain on all of their friends. This wasn't how relationships were supposed to work. With a sigh he put his phone in the cup holder and turned the car around. Maybe this time he'd go home and try to work things out himself.

A/N: Since I've already had a story deleted for being a songfic, I'm not going to post the lyrics with these drabbles. If you'd like to have the lyrics let me know and I'll email them to you.


	4. My Eyes Burn

Song Title: "My Eyes Burn" by Matchbook Romance

Pairing(s): 2x1, implied 1xR

Warnings: Yaoi, angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters or any of the songs by Matchbook Romance.

Duo couldn't expect him to stay. They had no real commitment. It was only one night. It had been everything you read about in romance stories. They had even said I love you. But Heero didn't want love and romance, he wanted security. Duo couldn't promise that, Relena could. It was that simple.

A/N: Since I've already had a story deleted for being a songfic, I'm not going to post the lyrics with these drabbles. If you'd like to have the lyrics let me know and I'll email them to you.


	5. Playing for Keeps

Song Title: "Playing for Keeps" by Matchbook Romance

Pairing(s): 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters or any of the songs by Matchbook Romance.

It had started out so simple. The stress of battle got to even the Perfect Soldier. He just needed some way to release all the tension. Duo had been more than willing. Hell, he'd needed it just as much. But then he went and broke the rules. And that was when Duo's life went to hell.

Outside of their arrangement Heero wanted nothing to do with him. Duo couldn't even say they were friends. When Duo began to realize he was growing attached, he tried to end the deal. But he was already addicted. To Heero, Duo was just a tool. To Duo, Heero was everything.

It had started out so simple, but it had turned out oh so complicated.

A/N: Since I've already had a story deleted for being a songfic, I'm not going to post the lyrics with these drabbles. If you'd like to have the lyrics let me know and I'll email them to you.


	6. Promise

Song Title: "Promise" by Matchbook Romance

Pairing(s): 1x2,

Warnings: Yaoi, angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters or any of the songs by Matchbook Romance.

Heero lay in bed as he listened to the heavy rain bang against the window. The weather matched his mood perfectly. He sighed. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to be missing him. Nothing had worked out right.

He wished he could go to him and tell him how sorry he was, and that he would make everything right again. He wanted to tell him how much he missed him. He wanted to promise that what they had was forever. But his pride wouldn't let him.

With another sigh, Heero allowed his mind to relax into slumber. At least when he slept he could be with him in his dreams.

A/N: Since I've already had a story deleted for being a songfic, I'm not going to post the lyrics with these drabbles. If you'd like to have the lyrics let me know and I'll email them to you.


	7. Stay Tonight

Song Title: "Stay Tonight" by Matchbook Romance

Pairing(s): 1x2, implied 1xR

Warnings: Yaoi, angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters or any of the songs by Matchbook Romance.

It was less than 50 hours until the wedding. Everyone but Duo had been surprised when Heero asked Wufei to be his best man. Duo had been the obvious choice, except that he had turned the offer down. He hadn't meant to ever tell Heero his feelings, but the look on his face when he'd said no was too much. Now a hidden drama was taking place just days before the wedding.

Heero was over, once again trying to convince Duo that this wasn't right. He wouldn't go through with the marriage if there was a chance they could be together. Duo wanted Heero to stay here forever. He wanted Heero to convince him that they belonged together. He wanted to cave in. But he knew he wouldn't. Heero deserved a lot better than the mess that was Duo Maxwell. Heero might be willing to sacrifice a perfect life with Relena, but Duo wasn't willing to let him.

A/N: Since I've already had a story deleted for being a songfic, I'm not going to post the lyrics with these drabbles. If you'd like to have the lyrics let me know and I'll email them to you.


	8. Shadows Like Statues

Song Title: "Shadows Like Statues" by Matchbook Romance

Pairing(s): one-sided 2x1

Warnings: Yaoi, angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters or any of the songs by Matchbook Romance.

Heero never heard a word he said. All he heard was background noise. Duo knew it because Heero didn't ever respond except to tell him to shut up. These were small victories for Duo because at least that meant Heero noticed him. He knew Heero didn't listen, but he kept on talking anyway, hoping that one day _something_ would click.

They were paired together once again. It was the same scene as every other time they were together. For his own amusement Duo decided to tell Heero how he felt about him. He didn't think he was listening. Duo woke up the next morning to find Heero's side of the room empty. Figures it would be the one time he had listened.

A/N: Since I've already had a story deleted for being a songfic, I'm not going to post the lyrics with these drabbles. If you'd like to have the lyrics let me know and I'll email them to you.


	9. She'll Never Understand

Song Title: "She'll Never Understand" by Matchbook Romance

Pairing(s): 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters or any of the songs by Matchbook Romance.

Duo liked to go out to eat, Heero liked to stay in. Duo's idea of fun was partying; Heero's was to read a good book. They couldn't even live together because they were so different. It was getting to the point where sometimes Heero couldn't stand to be around the braided pilot. But still they stayed together. He knew it'd be easier to give in to Relena. She loved him and they were a lot more compatible. But she just didn't understand him the way Duo did. Besides, he and Duo loved each other. He just hoped that it would be enough.

A/N: Since I've already had a story deleted for being a songfic, I'm not going to post the lyrics with these drabbles. If you'd like to have the lyrics let me know and I'll email them to you.


	10. Tiger Lily

Song Title: "Tiger Lily" by Matchbook Romance

Pairing(s): 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters or any of the songs by Matchbook Romance.

They didn't like to speak of empty promises. They both knew that at any moment a mission could go wrong. Neither one expected to live to see the end of the war. So they cherished the moments when they could be together. A day, a week, a month at a time. They never knew when one of them would have to leave. They lived each night as if it were their last. When it was time for them to leave, they never said goodbye. Perhaps if they didn't jinx themselves, they'd see each other in the end after all.

A/N: And soon it will be coming to the end. Only one more drabble and this series is complete.


	11. Your Stories, My Alibis

Song Title: "Your Stories, My Alibis" by Matchbook Romance

Pairing(s): 1x2, implied 1xR

Warnings: Yaoi, angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters or any of the songs by Matchbook Romance.

Every time Heero came home late it was always some excuse. "I had to work late." "Traffic was heavy." "I had a meeting." "I gave my coworker a ride home." Or Duo's favorite: "I needed some time to myself." Duo knew that sometimes his boyfriend's job required extra hours. The funny thing was, he used to call when he'd be late.

Duo wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what was going on. He knew exactly who Heero was with. But he tried not to think about it and he never confronted him. The truth was he loved Heero and he didn't want to leave him. And he never wanted Heero to admit the truth because, as twisted as it was, as long as Heero lied Duo felt they had something worth living for.

A/N: And now it's over. Special thanks to those of you who have reviewed: **Evil Chibi Kitten, camillian**, and **Modified Tam**. Thanks to those of you who have been reading these. Now I'm off to go pay attention to the stories I interrupted to write these!


End file.
